Beautiful Colors
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Three girls. Three guys. Each having their ups and downs. Also having their love triangles. But who knew...their hate or love towards each other...would turn to love or become real? Sometimes...you just...have to have time to figure out your feelings. GrayZa/JeRza, NaLu/NaLi and LyVia/LyonxSherry. Other couples involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...so...I'm writing a new story about Fairy Tail. Enjoy. This might be my first hurt/comfort story. Idk. Enjoy. And...it's...GrayZa/JerZa, NaLu/NaLi and LyVia/LyonxSherry. Basically...they'll all be in a love triangle. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Six Colors_

...

_Scarlet, blonde and blue. Those were the only three colors you could see. Yet colorful. You would think of it as colorful. Why. No one knows...maybe because they were the only survivors you could fine._

_You could hear the small whimpers coming from a blonde. "Mommy...where are you?...Help...mommy." so quiet you couldn't even hear it...even if you were right in front of her._

_Nothing came out of the scarlet. She just laid there. Her short scarlet hair covering half her face. She held a small locket up to her chest...as if she let it go...the wind would carry it away._

_And the last one...was a bluenette. Rain started to come down as she slowly started to cry. "Help...please...somebody help..." The last thing you'd hear were footsteps running towards them._

...

"JUVIA!" a bluenette slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. Her hair unruly and a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. A blonde softly giggled at her friend's confused face.

"What is Lucy doing on Juvia's bed?" Juvia asked.

"We've got to get ready for school. Duh!" Lucy stated.

Juvia looked around. "Where is Erza-san?"

"She went to go buy some food."

"What time is it?"

"6 o'clock. C'mon! If we aren't ready by the time Erza's home we will face her wrath!"

Juvia nodded quickly. The three girls were like sisters. They've been by each others side since they were found half dead when they were six. "You might wanna wash your hair Juvia...heheh." Lucy suggested as she handed her friend a hairbrush. Juvia looked in the mirror and her face turned like snow. Her usually straight turning to curly blue hair was all tangled up. Juvia sighed and decided to get this over with. She didn't want Erza cutting her hair up to her shoulders just to make it easier to brush her hair.

...

A young white-haired man sat there with a pillow in his hand as he all of a sudden yelled out, "NATSU!"

"LYON! JUST PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP! WHY DON'T YOU GO BOTHER GRAY!?" a salmon haired guy yelled.

"I WOULD IF HE WASN'T TRYING TO THROW HAPPY OUT THE WINDOW!" Natsu immediately jumped out of bed.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD! WHY HAPPY?!" Natsu ran to the window but stopped in his track as he saw no one near the window. He slowly turned to his left to see a sleeping blue cat on a pillow. He then turned to his right to see a raven-haired guy sleeping with some drool in the corner of the mouth. Lyon felt as if the tension just got darker.

He slowly saw the salmon haired guy turn to him with a dark aura surrounding him. "Lyon...don't. You. Ever. Say. That. AGAIN!" Now this time it was Gray waking up.

Lyon slowly turned to Gray with his teeth chattering, "...Help." Gray chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. That's what you get for getting me into this. And besides...it's not like we have anything impo—OH SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Natsu then mouth an 'oh' to no one as he realized what Lyon was trying to wake him up for. He slowly went into their closet and got changed into his uniform. Lyon quietly argued about how stupid his friends can be. Gray quickly ran into the closet and changed into his clothes as well. As for Lyon...he was already changed. "Lets go." Lyon said. The other two quickly ran to the door as they slipped their shoes on. Natsu quickly put three fishes on a dish in front of Happy right before leaving their small apartment.

...

"ERZA WAIT UP!" Lucy shouted as she tried—TRIED—to catch up to the walking Erza Scarlet. Erza stopped and turned around just in time to catch Lucy from falling.

"We'll take a small break from walking alright." she said. Juvia and Lucy smiled. Erza was a strict yet sensitive girl. She only showed her real true self to Juvia and Lucy. To others...strict, busy and serious.

"Um...Erza...Juvia is wondering if we could at least have a little bit of our lunch since we didn't have breakfast." Erza nodded. The two girls quickly took out a cookie and nibbled on it like a mouse would on cheese.

"Done?"

"Yup."

"Now lets get going."

"Okay."

...

"Natsu stop eating your face off. You already ate a cookie, brownie and sour gummy worms. At least save some food for when we get to school!" Gray demanded. Natsu stuck out his tongue and continued finishing his gummy worms.

"NATSU!" they heard a feminine voice call out. Lyon and Gray groaned. They knew who exactly that voice belonged to the second they heard it. Lisanna Strauss.

"Lisanna!" Natsu smiled though deep down inside...he...wanted to finish his gummy worms.

Lisanna giggled. "Wanna walk to school together?"

"Actually—"

"Bye Natsu. See you at school." Gray and Lyon said at the same time. Natsu's eyes widened. '_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!_' Natsu thought as he saw his two friends walk away.

Lyon couldn't help but chuckle. Gray slowly smirked and tried to prevent from chuckling...only to burst out laughing, which quickly died down. "Now just try to stay away from Sherry and you won't end up like Natsu."

"I hate you."

* * *

**So...whatcha think? I hope you liked it. :) I might update...in two weeks or so. Heck! Maybe even sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept any kind of advise on how to make the story interesting. BYE BYE! XD**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Two reviews, 3 followers and 2 favoriters was all I needed. Anyway...in this chapter you will be seeing...Jellal, Sherry and Lisanna...you saw her in the last chapter so...yea. I'm also starting to do shout outs. :)**

**...**

**TheShipWierdo: Of course there is Grayza and Lyon with Sherry/Juvia. What kind of story would this be if I didn't add my favorite couple(s) and thank you for being my first reviewer. :)**

**sabina. chaudri: Aww...thank you. :) I'm glad you like it. I will try to update as much as I can. XD You know school. Always getting in the way! XP**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Three More Colors_

...

'_My dear dear Lyon is coming near! And he's with that Gray Fullbuster...who has now...ruined my chance with Lyon. All I wanted to do...was to talk to Lyon privately...out of love!_' a girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes thought. She felt disappointed to see him walking with no other then one of his closets friends; Gray Fullbuster. '_H'm...the pink haired one is missing though..._'_  
_

"Sherry?" The girl slightly jumped. She turned around and saw a boy with blue hair and greenish-brown eyes.

Sherry recognized who he was when she heard his voice when he had spoken."Jellal? Why are you here?"

"I was expecting to find someone..."

"And who might that be?"

"That's not your reason to know."

"Oh I get it...you're keeping it a secret out of love aren't you?"

"What? No! I was just trying to see if I could talk to her that's all."

Sherry grinned and looked at him suspiciously. "Her huh." She then walked away from the tree she was hiding and walked away with the grin plastered on her face.

...

"We...still have 10 minutes left...so what do you guys want to do?" Lucy asked. Erza just sat on one of the benches while Juvia just did the same.

"We can talk." Erza suggested. Lucy sighed and agreed.

Juvia was the first to talk, "Um...Juvia wants to know when...well...when we'll be having our girls night with Mirajane, Cana and Levy."

Lucy though for a second, "We can have it this week. But you should probably ask Erza..." The two girls looked at the scarlet haired girl.

Erza sighed, "We can't..." The girls felt disappointed. They continued listening to Erza as she started to finish her sentence. "We can't because we aren't prepared. So right after school...we go and buy our supplies!" the girls smiled and nodded.

...

"Lyon would you quit worrying?! It was just a joke dude!" Gray said annoyed. Lyon looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"A joke?! You thought of that as a joke?! Sherry stalks me 24/7 and you expect me to accept that as a joke?!" Lyon asked and shouted at the same time. Gray rolled his eyes and nodded. Lyon felt like punching the living day lights out of him, but didn't due to the fact that they're on school grounds.

"I wonder how Natsu is." Gray thought out loud. Lyon shrugged.

"He's probably trying to figure out how to get away from her without hurting her feelings." Lyon said. Gray nodded and they continued walking to class.

...

"So how's Happy?" Lisanna asked. Natsu mentally sighed and went crazy. He felt like ripping his hair out right in front of her.

"He's fine. Spitting out too many hair balls but he's fine." Natsu answered. Lisanna nodded. She felt like if she hadn't talked to Natsu in years, when really...it's only been a week.

She felt like if she was losing him. Like if...he's getting tired of her. Sure Natsu gets annoyed when she's around but he cares about her. After all...they did adopt Happy when they were on their way home from school.

"That's good. Well...not the hair balls part but I'm glad to know he's okay." Natsu smiled. He felt happy to know she still cared about his blue cat. He thought she had forgotten all about him.

...

"Okay...just walk up and ask him out...easy as cake right?" Cherry whispered to herself as she approached Lyon and Gray.

"LYON!" she sang.

...

"LYON!" Gray and Lyon heard. Gray mouthed an 'oh shit' and Lyon glared at Gray from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry." Gray whispered.

Lyon ignored him and turned around to face Sherry. "Sherry! Hi..."

"Hello...um...so...how have you been?" Sherry asked.

"Good."

Gray slowly walked away. Lyon started to make up a plan on how to make Gray miserable.

"So I was wondering...if you'd like to go out sometime."

...

"I need to find Erza..." Jellal whispered. He wasn't looking where he was going, causing him to bump into someone making them both fall.

"Ouch..." he heard a masculine voice say. He slowly sat up and saw the one and only; Gray Fullbuster.

Gray had opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. There sat one of his enemies glaring right at his face.

"Jellal..."

"Gray..." Their voice was so full of venom that they could kill each other with just one blink of an eye.

...

Lisanna slowly sighed and sat on one of the benches. Previously...she had to say goodbye to Natsu due to the fact he had to go find his friends. She didn't know she had sat right behind Lucy Heartfilla.

"Well...I have to go. See you girls later."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Erza."

"Juvia has to go use the restroom. Be right back." She heard a sigh. She slowly turned and saw blonde hair. She knew exactly who she was. Lisanna slowly stood up and walked away. She and Lucy have never gotten along, and probably they'll never get along.

* * *

**Done with chapter 2! Boring? I think so. Cliffhanger? I don't think so. Though I hope you guys like it. :) And again...thank you to the people who reviewed/ followed/ favorited. :) I will try to update as soon as I can. XD BYE!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! XD New update. Thank you to the people who read my story and reviewed. :) Now...shout out time! XD This first chapter will be Grayza! The next chapter will be Nalu! And the next next chapter will be LyVia. Enjoy! **

**...**

**xXCode AngelXx: That's awesome! :) And don't worry. There will be other couples involved but mainly these three love triangles. XD **

**bello-romeo: Why thank you. XD Yes...writing Lisanna's emotions like that makes re-write the whole story again...but...the whole Gray and Jellal thing took me a whole lot of time to think of. And...their hatred is a surprise (you'll find out on this chapter). And it's defiantly a GrayZa fanfic too. XD**

**fairy lover (guest): Yes my dear reviewer. It's NaLu. I'm not much of a NaLi fan...but I just wanted to make them all love triangles so yea. :)**

**Winter. Waltz: Thanks! XD I didn't think it would be that funny but every cat spits out hair balls so yea. XD The theme...I'm not so sure about telling any body about it just yet. And yes...rivalary has to be in this story! I just can't live without rivalary! X( And yes...GRAYZA FTW! XD The world NEEDS more GrayZa!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Memories_

...

Gray's P.O.V:

Out of ALL people I had to bump into Fernandez! Wasn't meeting him bad enough?! I remember it clearly, but I don't know WHY he hates me?! And besides I hate him too due to a reason...

_Flashback: _

_"Okay...so...Jellal Gray...out of all the girls in this classroom...which do you hate the most?" asked a boy with jet-black hair. Jellal and I groaned in annoyance._

_"Azlack what kind of question is that?!" I asked obviously irritated. Azlack just shrugged. "Fine...if you want to know SO badly...it's that scarlet haired girl." I could see Jellal look at me with disbelief, though I couldn't figure out why! _

_"What about you Jellal?" _

_"That girl...Cana was it?" I almost chocked on my breath. She was my, Natsu, and Lyon's best friend! How could he hate her! _

_I rolled my eyes and could see him rolling his eyes as well._

_:End of Flashback_

We started arguing after second period. We were all in sixth grade and we were twelve. Cana had moved though. She had moved to Clover Town. She said she was pretty happy. She had found a boyfriend. His name was...Hibiki? Yea...I think so. But I'm glad. I'm glad that she's okay.

"Watch where you're walking Fullbuster!" Jellal yelled at me. The nerve of that freaken tattooed faced bastard!

"Me?! Really?! I wasn't the one who bumped into someone Fernandes!" I stated. We both stood up about to start a fight until the bell rang. Damn! Screw this! The fact that it's the first day of a new year means new room numbers, teachers and...people. Hopefully I DON'T get Jellal in my classes. I'm fifteen...so basically...I can beat the hell out of him!

I walked up to the front of the school and went to the auditorium. Many...MANY people where speeding through the hall ways. That's also one of the reasons WHY I hate the first day of a new year. As we got to the auditorium I sat down and sighed. What classes will I get this year? Oh I know! SHITTY ONES!

"Welcome back to Magnolia High! This year will be A LOT better! Hopefully..." Principle. Makarov said the last part so quietly but...sadly...he was still using the microphone. Last year...wasn't the best. Many people got into fights about this and that. Spoiled girls wore to much make up and distracted some of the teachers. And trust me...you don't want me to describe how they looked exactly. "We will be calling your names up to get your schedule in a short amount of time."

It is time...to get prepared...for a one hour break.

...

"Gray Fullbuster, please come up to recieve your schedule." I heard one of the staff ladies say. I went up, smiled a nice smile to the lady, grabbed my schedule and walked off. I looked at my schedule and sighed. Somebody please get me out of my misery.

Erza's P.O.V:

I walked up to my first period class; math. It is the worst subject in the history of subjects! I don't know why...but I just don't understand it! Why couldn't I have science first like when I was in seventh grade!

"ERZA!" I turned around and saw Mira. I smiled. At least I had one of my friends in my classes. We both walked into the classroom and felt a cool breeze in gulf us. The teacher smiled at us. "Please look for your name and take a seat." She sounds nice. I looked around and notice my name in the last row. I took a seat and sighed as I sat there bored.

I saw Mira and noticed she sat right in front of me. That's good. I heard the teacher repeat what she had said to Mira and I. A boy with raven hair sat to my right. He looked at me and seemed to be so deep in thought. I mentally gulped. I then saw Jellal sit to my left. Oh god! My childhood crush was sitting next to me. I could feel heat rise up to my pale cheeks.

"Erza...hey. I was looking for you before school. Where were you?" he asked me.

I almost—ALMOST—shuddered, "I was busy at a meeting." He nodded. I could felt he guy next to me groan in...anger? Now that I think of it...he looks familiar.

The teacher slowly stood up from her desk and said, "Hello. My name is Ms. Hoshina and I will be your math teacher for the rest of the year. Yes. It's means that you're going to be having the same teachers for the rest of the year. Now...since today is the first day of a new year, I will let you have a free period." I could feel Jellal staring at the guy next to me. I looked at the corner of my eye and noticed he was glaring I looked at the other guy and noticed he was glaring as well. I looked at the card on his desk and it read; Gray Fullbuster. So his name was Gray?

"Oh great! Now I have to see your face every day in the morning!" Jellal said.

I felt a dark aura coming from both of them. "I can feel your pain! I'd rather have Azlack tell me on and on about how he likes Bisca!" I heard Gray snapped. They continued on arguing until I completely got pissed off.

"Would you two knock it off already!" I demanded. That Gray guy narrowed his eyes at at me. "And who are you to order us around?!"

"What!?" I asked obviously angry.

"You heard me." Things were about to get ugly but the bell just had to ring. I stood up and motioned Mira to come. I just know that me and Gray WILL NEVER GET ALONG!

Gray's P.O.V:

I'm seriously going through hell already! One, I have Jellal in my first period class! Two, I already hate that red-haired chick! And by the looks of it...her name is Erza Scarlet. Sounds familiar. Did I have her in any of my classes in the past years? No. I don't think so. I walked out of the classroom and headed to my second period class. Hopefully...I don't have those two in there.

As I walked through the hall I could feel a big not in my stomach. I don't know why though. All I knew is that I felt like I wanted to see someone. But who though.

* * *

**Lets stop right there...k? So...whatcha guys think? I hope you guys liked this chapter. :) Now...for all of you Nalu fans out there...the next chapter will totally be about them. Now...please review. :) And maybe follow. But favoriting is your choice. **

**...bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI HAI (YES YES) PEOPLE! NEW UPDATE! XD Thank you to all...you people! :,) To emotional? :D SHOUT OUT TIME! WAIT! NaLu WON'T be hatred just so you know. More like forbidden love. XD**

**...**

**grayzadportgas: Thanks! I read one of your stories and it was interesting. And Gray and Jellal won't be getting along at all...so...more drama between those two! MWAHAHAH! **

**xXCode AngelXx: Yup. Gray should watch out. His hates towards her will blossom into love! XD**

**bella-romeo: IKR! I just didn't know who to put so...yea. :( But...it will be fun seeing Gray trying to figure out his feelings for Erza! XD**

**Winter. Waltz: Oh I know. It's just that...I wanted to see if it would...actually make shock faces. XD And I will try to update fast. :) **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Jealousy_

...

Lucy's P.O.V:

I started running to my second period class. History. I could feel my legs getting much more sore. THANKS A LOT P.E! Running seven to eight miles under fifteen minutes is hard ! AND WHO THE HELL MAKES PEOPLE RUN ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!

"WAIT NATSU!" I heard someone yell. And before I knew it...a guy and I bumped into each other. We fell on the floor and I could feel myself turn red as Erza's hair. Speaking of hair...this guy has salmon hair?

"NATSU! Natsu are you okay?" I heard a girl say. I looked up and saw Lisanna. I quickly stood up from where I sat and looked at her. Something told me that we're still not...forgiving each other. Well for all I care! She's the one who started it not me! The guy slowly stood up and hung his head yelling out, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you...um...what's your name?"

"Lucy."

"...Lucy." I raised an eyebrow. Why did he all of a sudden say my name like that?

He looked up at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you Lucy. Name's Natsu. FYI...I'm gonna call you Luce. If that's okay with you."

"Um...yea. It's okay. Anyway...I gotta get to class." Natsu...he's sweet. Just saying his name gives me butterflies.

"Oh. What period do you have next?" he asked.

"History."

"Which teacher?"

"Mr. Hirono."

"Seriosuly?! Me too!" Okay...now I must really be blushing like an idiot! "What about you Lisanna? Who do you have next?" he asked.

"Computer lab which is Ms. Yambuki." she said through gritted teeth. I slightly started to tremble but Natsu just chuckled.

"Well good luck with that. Me and Luce will head to history. Later!" he said and then out of the blue grabs my hand. His hand is rough...yet...soft. I've read books on romance with Erza and Juvia...and I feel like I'm the main female character and he's the male. I blushed when perverted thoughts came. "Hey Luce..."

I looked at him and asked, "Yea Natsu?"

"I'm not really good at history so if we get homework wanna comer over to my house to at least help me?"

"Okay..."

"REALLY?!"

"Yea."

We reached the classroom and saw our names on a desk. We both sat next to each other. Wow. What a coincidence. Yea...that's said with sarcasm.

"Great! Happy will be happy to meet you!" Who's Happy? Weird name for a little brother. Or is it his sister's name? Does he even have any siblings?

"Well...I'm excited about meeting them too." I didn't want to ask about the whole sibling thing so I kept quiet.

Natsu's P.O.V:

Somehow...I was glad that I bumped into Lucy. I can't wait for her to meet Happy. He's going to love her right away! Time flew by so fast. I couldn't help but sigh. I then asked Lucy something. "Hey Luce..."

"Yea Natsu?"

"Can I see your schedule?" She nodded and gave me the green piece of paper. Sweet! She has all of my periods except one and five. I had english first so she had P.E and I have P.E at period five and she has english for period five. Well...it's better then nothing right?

What the hell am I saying?! I have her for all my periods! That's great right! I gave Lucy back her paper and we were off to science. I wonder if I have Lyon or Gray in any of my classes. I'll have to ask them later.

"NATSU!" I heard someone yell. Lucy and I turned around to see...Lisanna. She supported herself on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...hey Lisanna." I said.

"I have science with Ms. Yuuki. How about you?" she asked.

I smiled. Lucy and Lisanna both raised an eyebrow. "You, Luce and I have that period with each other!" I could see both the girls smile. A fake smile. Lisanna's smile...well she shows her teeth with her left eye kinda twitching, and Lucy looks like she could split her cheeks in half if she keeps smiling like that.

"Well what do you know. Lets go." Lucy said.

I nodded and was the first to walk. As they started walking as well I said one thing, "Nice fake smiles. Don't ever smile them again." I didn't have to turn around to know that they were dumbfounded. I chuckled and continued walking to science. I guess Lucy's coming over to my house since we did get homework for history.

Lucy's different then all the other girls. Good different. Something tells me that meeting her is just the beginning. I want to get to know her. And maybe...just maybe...I like Lucy. Maybe.

Lucy's P.O.V:

I somehow can't help but feel the sudden urge to stay with Natsu. But I'm worried that I might get in between him and Lisanna. Wait...are they dating?! Well...it looks like they are. Thinking about that makes me feel...icky. Real icky.

Hold on a second...do I...like...Natsu?

* * *

**DONE! Horrible? Good? Cliffy? Tell me! (Shaking a person) I have to know! I'll find out later! **

**...So did you like it? If you did...you're awesome (everybody's awesome so...who cares!) XD Please review, follow or favorite. Favoriting is YOUR choice. BYE BYE! :)**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Hey. Hey! As you all know...Natsu and Lucy were all thinking if they like each other. Well...like I said that it would be a forbidden love. Shout outs!**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. Lisanna and Lucy will be in an awkward situation due to...having problems in the past. But worse is that in future chapters things will get a lot more...awkward.  
**

**xXCode AngelXx: Haha. It appears Juvia has now been targeted. Hopefully she's ready. XD**

**Winter. Waltz: Thanks. XD Yes. I know he would say that but when he was running he saw her and couldn't stop. So yea... And yes. I know their already liking each other but you'll see why in later chapters. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Blue, White, and Pink Don't Always Go Together_

...

Juvia's P.O.V:

Drama. Looks like Juvia has drama next. Hopefully Lucy or Erza will be there. Juvia doesn't like being alone.

"WATCH OUT!" As Juvia turned around she noticed that a hot pink haired girl pushed someone aside. And then she was coming near me. "Blue? What kind of crazy person has that hair color?!"

"You, my friend, should look in a mirror because Juvia isn't the one who has hot pink hair!" As I turned on my heel—yes right now I am angry so I won't be talking in third person—I walked away before being turned around and getting slapped.

"LOOK BLUE HEAD! PINK IS A MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL COLOR THAN BLUE!" she yelled at me. At that I got so mad that I got my payback. I had slapped her across the face and her cheek turned brighter than Erza's hair.

"Sherry are you okay?!" I felt someone run past me and help the girl I had just slapped to the ground. So her name was Sherry.

Well, Sherry just burst into tears and hugged the guy that helped her up. "Oh Lyon! I just tried saying hi to her out of love and yet...SHE SLAPS ME!" My eyes widened.

"You slapped her?" the guy who I assume is Lyon asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Juvia slapped her because she slapped Juvia first." I said in my gloomy mood. I can only talk in first person in my mind.

Lyon looked at me in disbelief. "Still it doesn't give you a rea—"

I ignored him by saying, "Drip, drip, drop right now just shut up." I've got to admit that kinda rhymed. The guy just stood there with his mouth wide open. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I ignored them. I wasn't going to cry in front of an idiot. And as if it was caused by magic...it started to rain outside. Hard.

I felt many people staring at me. I helped the person she and pushed aside up. She had sliver white hair that reached her waist, medium yet pale skin, and blue eyes. I just then realized that it was my friend Mira she has pushed aside. "Juvia. I saw her slap you. Are you okay?" she asked as she examined my cheek.

"Juvia's alright. She should be the one asking if you're okay." I said. She nodded. I noticed that on her paper it said drama. "Now. Lets go." She saw my paper and noticed that I had drama with her and we started walking to the auditorium. We walked right past Sherry and Lyon. I am not going to let myself get pushed around by stuck up people like them!

Lyon's P.O.V:

So Sherry was the one who started it? Wow. After hearing that white or sliver haired girl say that if she was okay...I realized that Sherry did start that slapping thing. "Oh Lyon. Can you be—"

"Sherry...just stop...okay?"

"Wh-what?"

"Stop. I have a headache and hearing you ramble like that makes it worse."

"Oh. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No. I'm alright. I just need it to heal a bit."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Lyon."

As I walked away I rubbed my head. Hearing her voice makes me get a headache. Now...onto a different topic. That Juvia girl was it...something tells me that we're not off to a good start. Well...I gotta admit...it is her fault for snapping back at Sherry. Sherry always has to tell someone of what just happened. I'm just surprised she didn't tell me that she started the slapping contest. "HEY! Lyon wait up!" I turned around to see my friend Leo, he prefers to be called Loke though.

"Loke...what is it?" He panted and tried to support himself on his knees.

"That...Sherry girl...she's...totally on...cloud...nine...when...she's...around...you." Looks like he has been running around trying to find me.

For once in my life...can I not have Sherry get involved into one of my conversations?! I gets annoying! Hopefully someday it'll stop. Like stop.

Juvia's P.O.V:

As I walked to drama with Mirajane...I could still feel the stinging feeling on my cheek. When I come across that hot pink-haired freak I will finish what SHE had started. And while I'm at that I might as well also beat that Lyon guy.

"Juvia...you seem to have a lot on your mind. Is everything alright?" Mira asked me.

I smiled at her, "Juvia is alright. No need to worry." And just like that...my day got a bit better knowing that my friends are always there.

* * *

**I. Am. Done. XD I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will involve all of them. XD And...you'll be seeing Happy! YAY! Please follow and review. :) Like I've said before...favoriting is YOUR choice. Bye. :) **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Sorry for the wait. I have a writers block on one of my stories and I'm trying so hard...to get ideas for chapter 3! Yes. Chapter 3! Anyway...shout out time! XD **

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. She is. And of course blue is better! XD And thank for liking the last chapter. :)**

**xXxSatashixXX: Thank you. :) And thank you—again—for being my 17th reviewer. XD I hope this chapter doesn't disappiont you. I tried my best.**

**Winter. Waltz: Yes. I know they were both OOC but in this chapter Lyon will be all like...you know what...I'll let you read it. XD And Mira is an awesome character. And I agree with you on those couples. XD**

**xXCode AngelXx: IKR! Lyon will totally feel regret in this chapter for believing Sherry.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Unknown Feelings_

...

Lyon's P.O.V:

There's a huge pit in my stomach. I don't know why...but I have the sudden urge to see that blue-haired girl. What was her name again? Juria? No. Um...Jevisa? Nah! Ju-Juvia? YEA! That's it! Her name was Juvia. Now I feel like a jerk after accusing her for starting that fight with Sherry. I should probably go apolo–

"YOU BITCH TAKE THAT BACK!" I heard Sherry yell. I turned the corner and noticed Sherry pulling Juvia by her hair. I noticed that Juvia has a bit of tears in her eyes, but also noticed that she didn't want to let them go.

"Juvia will not! I will not allow a person to talk about my friends so rudely! So beg all you want because I won't take it back!" she shouted. That made Sherry pull her hair harder. I couldn't stand watching Juvia get hurt so I went up to Sherry and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you wan—oh! Lyon! This was all a dare! I swear! I never wanted to hu—" I cut her off by saying, "Save it Sherry! I know that it was you who had slapped Juvia first before! It was stupid of me to believe you! And now I see you pulling her hair out for someone unknown reason!"

Sherry had tears trickling down her cheeks but I didn't care. Juvia suffered more! "But Lyon! She said that my hair was an even weirder color then hers! And we all know that blue is such a horri—"

"SHERRY! I know you have feelings for me! But you only like me for my looks! Do you even know a single thing about me?!" I yelled. Now I was pissed off.

"Oh course I do! I know that your favorite color is green. And that guy...Gray right...was your brother!" she said. Nope. Not even close.

"Correction! My favorite color is blue! And Gray is one of my closet friends! He isn't my brother!" I corrected. I let go of her wrist and walked up to Juvia. "Are you okay?"

"Juvia is alright. There is no need to be so worried about me." she whispered. It was so quiet...that I could barely hear it. I slowly wiped the tears that had fallen. Her eyes widened. Guess she didn't know that she had started crying. "Juvia you should stop standing up for me. You keep getting hurt!" I looked up to see a girl with silver-white wavey hair.

Juvia looked up, "I won't. What's the point of having friends if you can't protect them?"

"Juvia please..."

"Alright. But I am not promising you anything Mirajane." The silver-white haired girl nodded. She looked at me and smiled softly. "Thank you for helping her." she whispered in my ear after standing up. She walked away with Juvia and said something about going to the bathroom to fix her hair. Okay...I think I'm becoming blind...but Juvia's hair is darkish sky blue. I love that color. Maybe even...I love her.

...

Natsu's P.O.V:

Okay...I seem to be getting excited about having Lucy meet Happy. Did I tell her he was a cat?

"Hey Natsu..." I heard Lucy say. I looked over at her and grinned.

"What's up Luce?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

I thought for a second. Huh...the only thing I ever do is fight with Gray and annoy the hell out of Lyon by some unknown reason..."Nothing really." If you call a small argument turn into a huge fist fight nothing...then yea. Nothing really. She nodded. "What about you?"

"I like to write stories." she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"You do?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Her smile told me a sweet yes yet her eyes told me a scary yes. A deathly scary yes. I continued looking at her. I felt my face meet with something. "WATCH WHERE YA GOING YOU—door?" Lucy giggled. I was so distracted that I didn't notice we has arrived. As I opened the door I saw that nobody was home yet. Well...Happy was.

"So...when you bumped into me earlier...why didn't you yell at me to watch where I was going?" Lucy asked.

Easy question. "Simple. I saw you walking and I bumped into you while trying to slow down."

"Meow." I looked on my bed to see Happy.

"Happy! Come here buddy! Come here!" I said as I pat his head.

Lucy's eyes were bigger then Happy's! And that's big! "That's Happy?" I nodded. For a minute there I thought that she was going to run out of my apartment...that was...until she ran up to Happy. "He's so cute! I could just pinch his chubby...uh...cheeks?"

"How could you be so cruel Luce? What has Happy done to you? I mean...you just met." I said. She stood there amazed somehow. Her face totally said '_You have got to be kidding me. Seriously!_' She shook her head and glared at me. Holy crap! That's even scarier! Man...what I do?! I've been so friendly to her! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

...

Gray's P.O.V:

Stupid Scarlet! I have her for ALL my classes! I don't have Jellal for at least three off my classes though. But still! It's a living nightmare! "Gray!" I turned around to see Lyon.

"What?!" I asked him. I was already in a bad mood.

"I found true love!" he said blushing. True love?! This is totally unlike Lyon.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently, "SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! You're being possessed by Sherry—"

"Don't even bring her up!" he yelled at me. I let go of him and quickly ran away. I'm no longer mad...I'm scared. Better get home before he catches me! "Get out of the way!" But it was too late. I had rolled down the hill I was running to along with the person I bumped into.

"O-owwww..." this person said. I think this person's a chick. I slowly rose up and looked under me. It was Erza. Erza Scarlet. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. Her cheeks turned a rosey pink. I was so embarrassed that I didn't notice she was crying until I heard a sniff come from her. "Why...are you crying?" I asked. She pushed me off and wiped her eyes.

"I am not crying." she said. So stubborn! She can't even admit that she's crying! We are enemies anyway so why would she tell. Why did I even ask anyway?! Screw it! I'm outta of here. I noticed Lyon with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide. I glared at him and walked away.

* * *

**I'm done. XD I noticed that LyVia was the longest. NaLu was the second. And GrayZa was the third. Next chapter you'll be reading about the girls night. XD I hope you guys liked this chapter. :) Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chappie. :3 I hope you guys enjoy. Also...please don't kill me...but...I know I said this would mostly be NaLu, GrayZa and LyVia...but...they are also love triangles. What I'm trying to say is...there's going to be NaLi, JerZa and SherOn (SherryxLyon. I made that mash up name up...so yea. If it's real then whoa). PLZ DON'T KILL ME! **

**Anyway...I've been seeing many shipping wars on deviantArt, tumblr, google etc...and it just gets me pissed off! People...just respect others ships, (I know that my readers who read this aren't like those kind of people but just in case). Shout out time. :)**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yea. X3 And I know...Gray was a total idiot in that part but...Erza is too cause she pushed him away. About your story...it's okay. I loved it and hope for the next chapter. :) **

**xXCode AngelXx: Yea! XD Listen to the lady boys! XD And I will try to make more. :)**

**Winter. Waltz: Yea. XD It's just that the GrayZa riverbank scene is SO famous to all those GrayZa fans out there. XD And thanks. I know! There needs to be more LyVia love out there in the world too (even though there is more GrUvia fans). In the anime Natsu gets creeped out by Lucy too. XD FYI...I know you have an account on deviantArt. Don't worry. I ain't a stalker. I just have one too. :) **

**Guest: Thank you. :) But I know there are many other better/real good stories then mine. :)**

**Hailey (guest): Thank you. :D I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 7: A Girl Night and Nightmares_

...

Lucy's P.O.V:

"Erza! Juvia! Over here!" I yelled while waving my hands frantically on the air. Juvia ran towards me while Erza just smiled. Once they caught up I quickly reminded them of what was tonight. "Tonight we are having our girls night! So Juvia will stay home and contact our dear friends, I'll get the stuff ready and if you don't mind Erza please of bye the stuff."

"Okay!" Juvia smiled.

Erza nodded, "Alright. See you girls at home in an hour." I grabbed Juvia's hand and ran to our apartment. I left Natsu's apartment a while ago and told the girls to meet me at Fairy Tail Cafe...our part time job. As we almost got home I started getting excited.

"Lucy! You're going to fast! Juvia can't keep up!" Juvia said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "No! We need to get there right no—"

"Drip drip drop."

"Okay...I'll slow down." I hate it when Juvia does that. It just scares me! She looks innocent and all...but she has a scary side! And it mostly comes out when we're in or near water!

:End of P.O.V

_...3 Hours Later..._

"And they say she still walks the school's hallways. They also say that when you think she's near...there are only three clues. One; there's a sudden black out. Two; you hear moaning. And three; there are three knocks on the door followed by a woman saying, '_Is anyone still here?_' That's...when you know she's near.."

_THUNDER! _

"AHHHHH!" all the girls screamed except for Cana and Erza who were either laughing their ass off or just sitting there.

While hitting her knees Cana laughed out, "Oh god! You're expressions are priceless! Whoa! Hahahaha!"

"Cana! Just because you're back from Clover Town doesn't mean you could scare the life out of us!" Mira shouted.

"Well sorry! But...that story is—or was—based on a true person. Better sleep with one eye open..." Cana replied as she whispered the last part. She successfully made the girls shiver. Well...all except Erza.

"Thank god it's raining tonight. It made my story a lot scarier then I thought it would." the brunette with violet eyes said in a matter of fact.

Mira stood up and got her coat, "Well, I gotta go. Elfman and Lisanna are at home. I completely forgot to leave them dinner. If I have time I'll come back. Bye."

...

_"Lisanna! C'mon! We better get to the other side before the light turns red!" a twelve-year-old boy shouted as he ran all the way to the other side. _

_"I'm coming Natsu! Wait up!" _

_**CRASH! **_

_"LISANNA!"_

...

"LISANNA!" Natsu woke up with a jolt. He was panting and sweating with his hazel eyes wide open. '_Just a dream...more like a nightmare._'

"Having that flashback again?" Natsu turned to look at Lyon staring at him.

"...Yea. It's just that...tomorrow is the day when Lisanna got ran over." Natsu whispered.

Lyon sighed, "Don't worry. That won't happen again as long as she looks at her surroundings. She'll be fine. Now go back to sleep."

Natsu nodded and lied back down. He looked at the ceiling and slowly started to close his eyes. Not before at least seeing Lisanna's face when that incident happened...

...

"Truth or dare Levy?" Bisca asked with an evil smile.

"Truth." Levy said.

Bisca chuckled, "I see you staring at Redfox a lot...do you happen to love him?" she asked. Levy blushed a dark red.

"I-I...ERZA READS NAUGHTY BOOKS!" Levy shouted hoping to change the topic.

Erza immediately looked at the small blue haired girl, "What?!" All the girls shook their head in a apologizing way to Levy. Levy gulped and prepared herself for the blow.

...

"Ul..." was the only thing Gray said while looking outside the window. Muttering his mother's name shot an arrow through his heart. Thinking of that time she died saving him made him regret the time he had so carelessly tripped when that earthquake happened. That earthquake took many lives. Taking his mother's as well. She was Lyon's aunt yet...he didn't see her as an aunt. Whenever that happened Gray would glare at him.

He felt a single tear fall but he quickly wiped it away. '_Stay strong. That's what mom wants._'

...

_"Stay strong Gray...don't show your...weakness...to your enemies. Tell...Lyon I..said that. That also...goes to...him. Please Gray..." and that was it. She slowly closed her eyes—leaving Gray sobbing._

_"I will...I promise."_

_..._

"Levy..." Lucy said as she shook.

Erza looked at every single girl in the room, "NO ONE SPEAKS OF THIS! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said with a salute. All except Levy who stood there with a nose bleed from the blow she had gotten from the all mighty scarlet haired beauty.

Juvia cleared her throat as she said, "Juvia thinks we could have a pillow fight..."

Lucy shook her head, "Juvia I think we shouldn't play—"

"I think that's a great idea."

'_Oh no._' Lucy thought.

...

_"Ul's dead..." Gray said with tear stains on his cheeks__._

_Lyon stood there staring at Gray with disbelieve, "Sh-she can't be. This...this is all your fault...IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" _

...

'_It was never his fault...so why'd I go blaming him?_' Lyon thought. He looked at the other two and sighed. They were the only people he had right now. They were his family. Gray technically is his cousin but he considers him a brother as well as Natsu.

'_If I considered him as a brother when we kids as well...then why'd I blame him?_' And with that...Lyon slowly drifted into slumber...

...

'_Jellal.._.' Erza suddenly thought as she had grabbed a pillow the color of his hair. She hugged the pillow and tried to prevent tears from falling. Every single memory had never left her. The time Simon pushed her and Jellal put of the street when a car was driving fast. Everything happened so fast. So tragically fast. He slowly died right after saying three little words to Erza. '_I love you..._'

'_Three little words...yet...they are the strongest words anyone can say..._' Erza thought.

Erza closed her eyes tightly. Jellal had attempted suicide so many times. But she loved him to much to let him. Every single time he brought it up she would slap him or say that she'd die as well since Simon sacrificed his life for her as well. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a pillow hit her directly on her face.

"Don't let your guard down Erza!" Cana shouted. Erza smirked and threw the pillow across the room. It had successfully hit Cana in the face. Erza chuckled and shook her head. "Don't let your guard down either Cana."

* * *

**I know...I know...I'm so mean to Levy. But that happened in an episode! Oh that whole teacher thing is from the show 'Corpse Party: Tortured Souls' which I recommend you watch. If you're brave enough. And yes! Cana Alberona is back! XD I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it was suckish. Bye bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. New update! XD Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. This chapter has Hibikana (guess who they are) and AlzackxBisca. Also...there is adult-like language just to let you know. Now...shout out time! XD**

**...**

**xXCode AngelXx: I know. It hurt me. But he's always saying that he must die to repay for his sins! It just gets me pissed off! **

**bella-romeo: Thank you! XD It gets on my nerves! Like...for example somebody says, "This couple is superior and that couple is crap!" They're basically ruining other peoples hope of their OTP becoming a reality. And thanks—again—I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! And you're story was wow! A real shocker! No wonder it's called 'memories' ;)**

**Guest: Yes. This is a GrayZa fanfic. XD Nice to see more GrayZa fans out there. :D**

**Winter. Waltz: Oh I totally understand. It's pretty easy but hard at the same time to do that. XD And your art is amazing! Don't say it sucks! My art is an example of suckish not yours! I hope you can post more drawings though. :)**

**xXKnightWalkerXx: Thank you! :) But there's way better GrayZa/NaLu/LyVia writers then me. And thank you for thinking that some scenes were funny. **

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Many Problems Teenagers Have_

...

A brunette was lying their on the grass watching the sky with a beer in her head. Alone she was, and she kinda liked it like that at the moment.

Cana's P.O.V:

Mira never came back to the sleepover. Shame...a big one. Well...at least I got to see her. Right?

...Yea...but one little problem...I CAN'T SEE HIBIKI ANYMORE! My drinking buddy, my soulmate, my love at first sight...is at Clover Town!

"What am I going to do..." I whispered to nobody but the wind.

"You're going to drink until you get a hangover." I heard someone answer. I didn't expect someone to answer but I was happy this person did! I noticed caramel hair right above me.

"Hello Cana Alberona." the man said. I smiled.

"Why hello there Hibiki Lates. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I missed my special someone."

"And who is this '_special_' someone?" I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, "Well...my special someone has beautiful long wavy hair, violet eyes, a habit of drinking and a beautiful smile."

"Hibiki I'm serious. Why are you here?" I asked. I felt my cheeks were warm.

Hibiki sat down next to me and sighed, "I already told you. I missed my Cana." I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and we sat there...drinking. "Just so you know...I'm transferring to your highschool!" I nodded with a smile but in my mind I was cheering. I was dancing. I lit up fireworks.

:End of P.O.V

They slowly closed the gap between them...making their lips connect. Cana smiled into the kiss. What good deed did she do to deserve this?

...

"Stupid Scarlet! Stupid Fernandez! I hate them both!" Gray said as he threw pebbles into the river he was near. He heard a sniff and turned around to see Erza coming down. Gray quickly ran and hid under a bridge that was surprisingly close.

"I don't know what to do..." Erza whispered but Gray had heard it. He quickly stepped closer to hear more. "Why can't I just get over it?" Gray had a face with '_what she talkin' about?_' written all over it. He hadn't noticed that he stepped on a mud puddle and slipped into the river.

"Is someone there?!" he heard Erza shout. He held his breath, went underwater and held onto the dirt to prevent from being pulled along with the river. Once he heard footsteps fading away, he rose up and gasped for air.

"IT WAS YOU!" He turned around to come face to face with Erza. He frowned.

"What? Can't I go for a swim or something?" he asked.

Erza laughed out loud, "Nice try! But someone wouldn't go into a river wearing their clo—WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

Gray had stood up from the water and looked down to notice that he was just in his boxers. '_Thank god for the stripping habit!_' he thought. "I told you! I went for a swim."

"In a PUBLIC place?!"

...

As Lyon sighed he suddenly remembered something. His eyes widened.

Flashback:

_"Hello...um...so...how have you been?" Sherry asked._

_"Good."_

_Gray slowly walked away. Lyon started to make up a plan on how to make Gray miserable._

_"So I was wondering...if you'd like to go out sometime."_

:End of Flashback

He had ran away when he first heard those words saying that he had to tell Natsu something important. "Shit, shit, shit—SHIT!" he yelled out the fourth time causing Natsu and Happy to wake up.

"Dude? What the hell?!" Natsu asked while Happy nodded his little head.

"Nothing. Um...I have something important to do. I'll be back in an hour. Later!" Lyon said as he opened the door and ran out.

...

"Um...Juvia..." Lucy said as she stared at her friend.

"Yes Lucy?"

"What happened to your face?" she asked. Juvia looked in a mirror and noticed lots of whip cream on it. Juvia then remembered what had happened.

Flashback:

_"Everything will be okay...nobody's awake at this time...well...except for Juvia..." Juvia said as she walked to the kitchen carefully tip toeing over some of her friends. _

_"It's just whip cream...besides...it's not like we're baking tomorrow right? Right."_

:End of Flashback

"Oh...um...Juvia has gone to the store early and bought a cake. I must've fallen asleep since when I woke up I had cream all over my face which I didn't bother to clean..ehh ehe." Juvia bluffed. Lucy nodded and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?"

"To Natsu's house. I have to help him with his calculus homework now..." Lucy said as she walked out leaving Juvia to wash her face. "BTW...I KNOW YOU GOT WHIP CREAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU SHOULD WORK ON YOUR WHISPERING!" Juvia stared at the door with her mouth wide open as well as her eyes. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

...

"Lyon yelled at me! How can he be so cruel?!" Sherry said as she suddenly started crying a river. A girl with purplish black hair patted her head.

She gulped, "That's...nice..."

"How is that nice Ultear?!" Sherry yelled. The girl scratched her head and thought of a lie, "He must've yelled at you to make it seem as he was on that Lockser girl's side...when really...he's on yours..." Sherry smiled and hugged her friend.

"You are so right! He must've done it...outta of love!" Ultear groaned and let her face fall into a pillow.

...

"Mira! I feel like Natsu's ignoring me! I mean...when we were younger...we promised we'd get married...and...and...HE'S IGNORING ME!" Lisanna cried. Lisanna and Mira were lucky that Elfman was NOT home.

"Honey...he's probably trying to stop worrying from what happened a couple years ago. Give him so time..." Mira said. Lisanna blushed and nodded. She knew very well what happened a couple years ago.

...

"Should I call her...or should I not?" Jellal asked Alzack. Alzack sat there and sighed.

"Ask who what?" he asked.

Jellal had stopped from pacing back and forth, "To ask Erza out you idiot! I'm not the all mighty Alzack who fought the fucking dragon and asked the beautiful princess, Bisca, for a night out!" Alzack blinked with his eyes as big as baseballs. Jellal grunted as Alzack stayed that way for a while.

"...Just get the balls and ask her out." Alzack said calmly.

Jellal exploded, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I DON'T HAVE THE BALLS!"

...

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!" Erza shouted with her most scariest glare. Gray smirked, "Why? You don't want any other women staring at my gorgeous body?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN WITH SOME CRAZY PERVERTED RETARD! NOW DO AS I SAY!" Gray glared at the scarlet haired girl.

"What did you call me?!" Now he was seriously pissed.

...

"So...Natsu...can I come in?" Lucy asked. Natsu rubbed his eyes and gave a '_huh_?' Lucy sighed angrily, grabbed the salmon-haired boy by his head and shouted into his ear, "CAN I COME IN?!"

"Sure. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Natsu said with the '_duh_' attitude. Lucy fought the urge to pull her hair out right there and then.

Happy blinked with his big eyes glittering. There was an odd look on his cute little blue face that said, '_She llliiikkkeeesss him._' Lucy glared at the cat making it hide under the bed sheets.

...

Lyon ran and ran trying to reach Sherry's house before anybody saw him. He reached it and sighed. He heard shouting and quickly found out it was the right house. "SHERRY! CALM DOWN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU LYON DOES CARE!"

"Okay...just get tape right here and paste it right there...and then run right after you knock. Easy lemon squeezy!" Lyon did as he had whispered and ran as fast as his long legs could. He heard the door open and quickly jumped into a person's garbage can.

...

Juvia scrubbed her face with warm water. She looked at the mirror and gasped. The whip cream was still on her face. "Why won't it take off!" she screamed. Se stripped off her clothes and turned on the bath. She wrapped a towel around her body and ran into her room taking out her shampoo, conditioner and other products. As she got into the bath she turned off the water and stepped in.

"Soup you better not fail Juvia!" Juvia said as she rubbed the soap all over her face. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She sighed in relief.

"You never fail soup...never.."

...

"Huh? I could've sworn I saw my Lyon...a note?" Sherry grabbed the note that Lyon has stated to her door and read it.

...

_Dear Sherry, _

_I thought about that question you asked me...and the answer is...no. I'm sorry...but I only see you as a friend. Well...I don't even know if you're still my friend after how you've been acting at school. And the first day too...but...I'm sorry...I can't go out with you._

_-Lyon_

...

"AHHHHHH!" The pink haired girl had ripped the note to shreds and ran up to her room crying...leaving a shocked and confused Ultear sitting there in her room.

...

"What. The. Hell." Jellal said as Alzack had given him a small pocket book with the title '_The Magic of Flowers_.' "THIS'LL NEVER WORK!" He then threw the book across the room.

Alzack slapped Jellal and grabbed him by the collar. "JUST TELL HER ALREADY! YOU DEAL WITH IT IF SHE REJECTS YOU!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE SHOUTING BEFORE YOU ASKED BISCA OUT '_OH NO! WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME!_' SO YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" By that Alzack let go of him, grabbed his stuff and left without a single word. Jellal huffed and fell on his bed.

* * *

**Done. There was HibikAna, GrayZa, NaLu, SherOn-ish, AlzackxBisca-ish and JerZa in here. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please, follow, review and _if you want_ to...go ahead and favorite. Happy Halloween! AYE!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Thanks for the reviews people! I remember saying something about saying this'll be a hurt/comfort story. I think it might be humor. I'm glad I could make some people laugh. In this chapter some scenes are from 'Angel Beats!' and 'Shugo Chara!' :) Shout out time! ENJOY! **

**...**

**bella-romeo: Thank you for understanding! I felt like saying something but I didn't want to start a shipping war! Wow. You really know how to pick your titles for stories. XD And yea. His stripping habit saved him this time.**

**Winter. Waltz: Thanks! XD I keep forgetting to put that I got some of those scenes from the anime/manga. But I was happy you laughed. XD And yes...poor Sherry...but it isn't over yet. Haha! Soap can save people. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Crazy Day_

...

"Gray, I'll be leaving now. Make sure Happy—and Natsu—don't get close to Eve!" Lyon said as he grabbed his car keys. Gray nodded, "Yea, yea, yea! Don't need to tell me anymore!" He was still angry from what happened on Saturday. Being called a '_pervert_' is something that really pisses him off.

"Hello Gray." a blonde young guy with blue eyes said. Gray nodded and had him sit down. Eve took out a little book from his pocket.

"Why are you here Eve?"

"My parents are at it again. Won't stop with the whole '_stop doing hypnotism!_'

...Silence...

"I am god."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Dude. Your parents are right. Enough with the hypnotism. Before you know it, you'll be crying like a baby for not hypnotizing people."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eve has somehow whispered shouted at the same time. He had suddenly appeared right next to Gray. "Look into my eyes Gray. See how clothespin are so important. Look into my eyes..."

Gray gasped and looked at the coffee table to notice that Eve had placed a clothespin. "C-clo-thespins. Always...pinning clothes...from...GETTING DIRTY ON THE GROUND! THEY'RE MAGNIFICENT! THEY CAN EVEN BE USED AS PAPERCLIPS! WHY ARE THEY SO POWERFUL! I'M NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO THINK OF THEM!" Eve smiled and heard the door open. In came Lyon.

"Eve what did you do to him?" Lyon asked a bit angry. Eve shrugged, "I did nothing. He started it. I just wanted to end things calmly."

"Calmy?" Lyon looked at Gray, who was hysterically crying, "You made a grown man cry on his knees."

...

Erza sat there staring at a piece of strawberry cake. She felt sweat forming on her forehead..."ARGGG! WHY CAN'T I GO A MINUTE WITHOUT WANTING TO EAT IT!" Juvia patted Erza's head.

"Erza...just go ahead and eat it. It won't be a crime." Juvia smiled. Erza hugged her friend before eating the cake in pleasure. Juvia licked her lips. Now she was hungry. She snatched the cake from Erza and went running around. "JUVIA! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Erza got the T.V's remote and threw it at Juvia. Juvia ducked and laughed. "Erza can't hit Juvia. Erza can't hit Ju—" A pillow hit the bluenette square in the face. Surprisingly...the cake was still standing.

"HAHAHA! SCARLET WINS, LOCKSER LOSES!" Erza wasn't looking and hit the wall with the cake in her hand. The cake had fallen in the hall way...still...standing? Lucy all of a sudden came out of her room and found the cake.

"Oh. Cake." Lucy said. She felt someone grab her legs and pull her to the ground.

"Juvia will be taking that. Thank you." Juvia ran and didn't notice Erza was right in front of her.

"Not on my watch!" Erza tripped Juvia and ran to the cake before it fell. Erza smiled evilly and started walking away. Lucy got up and pulled Erza by her hair. "Nu-uh! That's MY cake! I found it. Founders keepers losers weepers!"

"WELL I ATE SOME OF IT SO IT BELONGS TO ME!" Erza replied. Juvia stood up and joined in on the argument. "Um...that cake was delicious." The three girls turned to see Cana had finished the cake well...she almost. "Whoops...missed a piece."

"NOOO!" The three girls grabbed their heads and watched Cana eat the last piece.

...

The three siblings were having their breakfast peacefully...until, "ARG! A man doesn't have to wait this long for bread to be toasted. Mira! There's something wrong with the toaster!"

"Did you plug it in?"

"...I'm gonna check." Mira sighed.

Lisanna giggled. She was happy. Real happy. She was visiting Natsu today. One thing she didn't know...was that someone else was planning to visit him too.

...Four Hours Later...

"Hello Lucy..."

"Hey Lisanna..." Happy blinked. He continued to chew on his fish.

"How have you been?" Lisanna asked. She liked Lucy...well...a little. But she completely hated the blonde when it involved Natsu.

Lucy smiled, "I've been fine. How about you?" Lucy didn't understand what she had done when they were younger. She thought about what she had done but never found out.

"Just fine. Just fine..."

...

"Pervert!" Erza said. Gray glared. It was the second time that weekend he had bumped into her.

"Huh? May you repeat that again?"

"Per-VERT." And that was it. Gray had grabbed Erza and was now in an odd position with her. "People who call me a pervert REALLY pisses me off!" He had grabbed her arm and now she was upside down with her legs still touching the ground and one of Gray's legs were holding her head down.

"L-ET G-O!" Erza managed to say. Gray ignored her. He felt a bit of blood rush to his cheeks. He was blushing. He was blushing because they were in an odd position alone. He was blushing because he was the one doing this to her. He was blushing because her top was slowly showing part of her lower chest. And yet...he acted like he wasn't blushing at all.

...

Juvia looked in front of her. She loved the view of the ocean from her house. It reminded her of her mother and where she used to live. That is...until there was an earth quake. Her mother risking her life in order to save hers was the biggest thing Juvia hated. But...her mother did her a favor by making her meet Lucy and Erza.

"Thank you..."

Juvia felt her cheeks and noticed tears. She sobbed softly. Her dark ocean eyes were so watery that she only saw a blur. She fell and hugged her knees as she buried her head. She sobbed quietly.

They were a mixture of joy and sadness. Joy for her mother giving her hope and sadness for not being able to tell her three small words. Three words a mother would love to hear from her child...

...

Lyon stood on the apartments roof. He sighed and looked at the sky. He remembered those many times he spent with Ul and Gray.

...

_"I warned you that standing in the cold was going to be tough." Ul said. Gray huffed and rubbed his hands together. Lyon smiled, "How is it that you're always...like...one with the cold?"_

_"I grew up in a cold climate. Colder then this. I always worked outside. I had the same reaction Gray has right now. But eventually I got used to it." she answered. Lyon smile got even wider. 'Someday...I'll be just like Ul!' he thought._

...

"Me and my stupid thoughts back then." Lyon whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But...I hope you liked this. Go to 'Angel Beats Yui-nyan' on You Tube. You might see the movement Gray did on Erza. Anyway...I hope like enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and...sorry this was short (again) and suckish. Sayōnara. :) **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. :D Been busy. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can. There is HibikAna. Shout out!**

**...**

**Winter. Waltz: IT IS HARD! But I see Gray and Erza like Hinata and Yui. They're like opposites! XD And yes. Eve is Noai the 'I am God.' guy! XD She would...but I didn't want to kill Cana! :( One question...can you look at my drawings on deviantArt and tell me what you think? It'd be nice to hear your opinion. :)**

**grayzadportgas: Thank you! XD**

**bella-romeo: Yes my dear friend! It's best not to. And Angel Beats! is probably the most perfect anime. It has humor, romance, adventure, hurt/comfort, action, mystery. It all equals the perfect anime. Along with Fairy Tail of course! XD Yes my fellow GrayZa shipper. GRAYZA FTW! **

* * *

_Chapter 10: When will Sunday End!?_

...

"...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DAY!? IT'S SEEMS LONGER!"

"Gajeel calm down!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FREED! IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

Levy watched the black haired guy argue with the green haired one. She giggled and continued reading her book.

...

"AHHHH! STOP IT THIS HURTS!" Gray shouted as Erza was sitting on his back pulling his head back by pulling his hair.

"YOU PUNK! WHAT YOU DID BEFORE HURT TOO!" Gray tried to struggle out of her grasp but couldn't.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA BE BALD IF YOU DON'T STOP SOON!"

"WORKS FOR ME!"

...

"So...um...why are you guys here?" Natsu asked.

"To visit you." Lisanna answered.

"To help you with your homework. Remember." Lucy replied.

Natsu gulped and played with his scarf. "Does it always have to involve homework or visiting? Can't we just play with Happy?"

"OKAY!" The two girls stood up and ran for the cat. Natsu sweat dropped.

...

"Well..."

"I said I didn't do it Lyon! I promise!"

"Eve! It's pretty obvious it was you! Besides Gray wouldn't cry on his knees just because of clothespins!"

Eve started panicking hysterically, "Lyon you've got it all wrong! I wouldn't do that to him!"

Lyon rubbed his nose, "Whatever..."

...

"Cana...I know we're too young for this...but I really love you and if I ask now I'll wait until the future..." Hibiki said with a blush.

"What is it Hibiki?" Cana asked.

"Your father may not approve of this but...I'd still find a way...so...Cana Alberona...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hibiki asked as he had gotten on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring. Cana stood mouth wide with tears stinging her eyes.

"YES!"

...

"YOU BASTARD!" Jellal shouted. Alzack stood there with wide eyes as a remote was rocketing at his face!

"ME!? YOU COWARD! YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO ASK HER OUT!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ASKING FOR HELP!"

"OKAY! STOP ROCKETING THINGS AT MY FACE! YOU WANNA KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!" Alzack regretted asking that because right at that moment he wished he was at home rubbing his aunt's feet. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO!"

...

"Elfman got mad at the toaster this morning." Mira said to Juvia. Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..."

"Yup."

Juvia ate another piece of candy. Mira soon started to worry. "Um...Juvia...don't you think you're eating TOO much candy?"

Juvia shook her head. "How many pieces have you eaten exactly?"

"Thirty-nine."

"THIRTY WHAT NOW?!"

...

"Freed lets go." a blonde man said.

"YES LAXUS!"

"Enough with shouting all the time!" Freed nodded. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"First time I agree with blondie."

"WHATCHA SAY?!"

...

"L-ET...ME...GO!" Erza tried to shout as Gray strangled her. He tried his best NOT to kill her.

"THINK BEFORE YOU DO THINGS MISS SCARLET!"

Erza growled and kicked him between the legs. Gray's face went completely white and he fell to the ground rolling around. Still in pain, he grabbed Erza's ankle and brought her to the ground with him.

"OWWWW!"

...

"Natsu...the reason I came...is because I need to tell you something..." Lisanna started to say. Lucy raised an eyebrow while Natsu smiled.

Happy felt something that'll cause an awkward silence so he walked away.

"I-I..."

"I what?" Natsu asked. Lisanna took a deep breath and said it, "I love you!"

...

"BUT LYON!" Eve shouted as he hugged Lyon's legs, "YOU CAN'T GO! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND I DON'T LIKE BEING ALONE!"

"Eve let go! NOW!" Lyon said through gritted teeth.

"No!"

"LET GO!" Lyon's face turned as red as a tomato due to his anger. He'd probably look like Santa Claus.

...

"YOU GUYS ARE FIFTEEN AND ALREADY PLANNING TO GET MARRIED!" Gildarts shouted. Hibiki and Cana gulped.

"...Yes..."

"NO! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!"

"BUT DAD I LOVE HIM!"

"NO BUTS!" Hibiki then felt like he was in a drama, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with Cana.

...

"Jellal...just...calm down. Take some time to figure out how to ask her out." Alzack said with his lip bleeding. Jellal nodded as he had an icepack up to his left eye.

"...I'm going to die alone."

"My gawd! Jellal just shut up! You're not! Just give it some time..."

"I'll be dead by then..."

* * *

**Done! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope this chapter was good! :D Please tell me what you think! I might be uploading two new stories. MIGHT! I don't know. Now...sayonara. :)**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm actually uploading 2 or more stories. I'm sorry but I have so many ideas flowing through my head right now! XD Anyway...shout-out time.**

**...**

**mdportgas: Thank you! XD**

**xXCode AngelXx: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one! Oh! And thanks for the idea. Previously Elfman's toast didn't come out of the toaster due to Elfman not plugging it in. Hehe. Maybe I should make the toaster spit the toast at him. XD**

**bella-romeo: I get into shipping wars with my sister. I want to P.M you a little something me and my friend found out. Please do answer and say if you want me to P.M you what I found out. Angel Beats! is so sad though! :( And yea. But Cana'll—NO! I don't want to spoil it! You'll have to find out! XD**

**Guest: Something tells me you're Winter. Waltz. Yea. Maybe you are. XD Anyway I'm glad I could make you laugh. XD**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Bad Luck Happens to Everyone_

_..._

"OWWW!" Mira ran down to the kitchen and saw Elfman covering his face with toast on the floor.

"What happened?"

"THAT STUPID TOASTER HATES ME!"

Mira chuckled, "Elfman..." Mira went back to her room but paused all of a sudden. "That's strange...Lisanna hasn't talked to us since yesterday." she whispered. As she was about to open her door she heard Elfman scream.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! I GOT CRUMBS IN MY EYES!" Mira sighed and went downstairs.

...

Lisanna sighed. She was afraid. Very. She had told Natsu she loved him, but he didn't say anything.

...

_"Natsu...the reason I came...is because I need to tell you something..." Lisanna started to say. Lucy raised an eyebrow while Natsu smiled._

_Happy felt something that'll cause an awkward silence so he walked away._

_"I-I..."_

_"I what?" Natsu asked. Lisanna took a deep breath and said it, "I love you!"_

_Natsu froze. Lucy stared awkwardly at the two, "Um...maybe I should leave you two alone..." The blonde stood up and left. Lisanna gulped. He didn't say anything. He just sta there frozen staring at her with his green hazel eyes wide._

...

"...I'm so dumb." Lisanna giggled as she heard Elfman scream again.

"THAT DAMN TOASTER KEEPS ON SPITTING THE BREAD AT ME! DO SOMETHING MIRA!"

...

"ERZA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS!" Lucy asked. Erza came home so late that the girls were already asleep. By the time she woke up Lucy was already staring at her in confusion.

"I ran into a dog." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"A dog? What kind of dog."

Erza sighed and sat up, "A shitty, idiotic dog that has no life!"

"YOU KILLED THE DOG!?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

Lucy sighed in relief, "Good because I thought—"

"JUVIA IS INLOVE!" Juvia said as she plopped down on Erza's bed.

Lucy beamed, "AHHH! Really?! With who!?"

"Well, Juvia was at the park and I saw a guy. Jugia walked up to him and said hi and told him her name...and his name's..."

"His name's what?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Erza's eyes widened. Now she wished she did kill the fool. Erza stood up and grabbed her towel, "I don't want you hanging around him Juvia." she said sternly. Juvia looked shocked.

Lucy ended up defending her blue haired friend, "ERZA! Why can't she see him?!"

"Because I said no!"

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! LET JUVIA SEE HIM!"

Erza glared at Lucy, "Enough!"

"NO! Just because you can't find love doesn't mean you can stop Juvia from falling in love too!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" After Lucy realized what she had said, Erza had already left saying that she was going to Levy's. The blonde fell to the ground and sighed.

...

"NATSU STOP! YOU'RE MESSING THE WHOLE PLACE UP!" Lyon shouted. Natsu started to pull his hair. "WHAT DO I DO!? I'M TOO YOUNG TO FALL IN LOVE!"

Gray covered his face with a pillow. His back hurt and so did his head. And of course between the legs where the scarlet-haired girl had kicked him. He slowly closed his eyes but they immediately opened when Natsu punched his stomach.

"AGH!" he groaned as he held his stomach. That added pain to his whole body. What was next his legs? Arms? Face?

"NATSU! DON'T GO HITTING PEOPLE!" Lyon shouted. Natsu grabbed Kyon by the shoulders and shock him violently. "I'M TRYING TO BUT I'M STRESSED!"

"Stop...sounding like a girl...on her period...idiot..." Gray said as he tried to gain some oxygen.

"WHATCHA SAY STRIPPER!?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!"

Lyon banged his head on the wall. "STOP. FIGHTING! NATSU DON'T YOU HAVE TO WORK?!" Natsu quickly left the apartment. "Thank god he changed..."

Gray kicked his bed but quickly regretted it when he felt the pain shot through his foot. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG!?"

Lyon went into the shower turned on the cold water and attempted on drowning himself. He stopped when he realized that Sherry could be hunting him down due to the letter. He stayed there for a few minutes before stepping out and changing. "I'll be back in afew hours Gray." he informed the raven-haired boy. The other one nodded and fell asleep in a flash. Lyon locked the door once he was out and headed to the park. Little did he know...a surprise was waiting for him. And a bad one.

...

"Jellal...are you dead?" Alzack asked as he laid on the couch with his eyes closed. Jellal, who was lying on his stomach on the ground answered with a '_hmm_.'

Alzack groaned, "I miss Bisca..."

"Shut up and stop rubbing it in my face..."

"Hey Jellal..."

"Yea...

"You were right."

"About what?"

"...You are gonna die alone." Jellal quickly stood up and kicked the couch, sending it the floor with Alzack. "HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T SEE! IT'S SO DARK! JELLAL?! WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Jellal rubbed his face before yelling out, "OPEN YOUR EYES YOU IDIOT!"

"THEY ARE OPENED! BISCA! SAVE ME!"

"BISCA ISN'T HERE!"

Alzack started pretend he didn't hear that. "BISCA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jellal plopped down on the other couch. He started to cry. "JELLAL! A YOU CRYING!?" Jellal didn't answer. He just stayed that way and ignored Alzack's calls for help. "I CAN'T SEE! JELLAL! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! JELLAL!" Jellal just continued to cry.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY ARE YOU CRYING JELLAL!?" Alzack hit the ground hopping to grab Jellal's attention to help him out. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA DIE ALONE!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

...

"BWAHHHH! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Sherry cried. Ultear patted her head and gulped. "Yes he does...I mean...what if he's lying and playing hard to get?"

Sherry lifted her head and Ultear noticed how ugly she looked due to her eye liner and everything else.

"You think so?" Ultear nodded. '_I am SO going to beat Lyon when I see him. Wonder how's Gray doing..._' she thought. She missed them. They were her family after all.

She looked on the bed and noticed Sherry had entered the bathroom to take a shower. Once Sherry came out she entered the closets.

"Where are you going?" Ultear asked.

"To the park. Need some space. I swear you can be so clingy." Sherry answered.

Ulteapp's mouth dropped and her eyes were like bug eyes, "WHAT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S CLINGY!"

Sherry nodded and left. Ultear resisted the urge to trash the girls's room.

She left the room, left the house and headed home, "No wonder Lyon doesn't like her..."

...

"BUT DADDY I LOVE HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE!" Cana shouted. Hibiki still sat in the exact same spot for thirteen hours. Yes. Cana and her father have been arguing for thirteen hours straight.

"My ass hurts..." Hibiki whispers so quietly that a pin that had fallen could've still been heard.

Gildarts growled, "NO NO NO! You're too young! Go to your room!"

"NO! C'mon Hibiki! We're going to uncle Macao's!" Cana said.

Gildarts stomped his foot. "YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG MISSY!"

"MAKE ME!" But it was too late. Cana and Hibiki had exited and we now heading to Macao's. Gildarts screamed and jumped around like a five year old would when their parents said they couldn't have a toy.

* * *

**Done! My hand hurts! Whatever! Now...tell me whatcha think! Tell me! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it made you laugh. There might be a few mistakes and sorry if there is. Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
